


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [33]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is very glad to be home after an extended separation from his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr from [imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com) ( _Imagine that Person A has been away on a long trip and quietly comes home in the middle of the night. They find Person B curled up in bed, hugging and burying their face in a pillow with one of Person A’s t-shirts on it, and snuggle up behind Person B to surprise them in the morning_ ). It’s a bit shorter than most of what I write for this series, but I still liked it.

Normally it was Amelia who was gone, Amelia who traveled far away for her modeling assignments. She'd gone all over Europe, been to America a few times, and the Caribbean as well. He knew she would always nick one of his shirts and spritz it with his cologne before she left. She'd admitted to sleeping in the shirt and inhaling his scent at night. It was her way of being close.

This time he had left, though. Couldn't help it; Lestrade had asked for his help on a case and it ended up being a gigantic mess which took him to Paris by the end of it. He'd been gone a week, away from her and away from Melody, and it had driven him mad. He'd had to leave on such short notice he'd only been able to call her from the airport, minutes after boarding the plane. She had not been happy, but after an explanation she had said she understood and she would be waiting when he returned.

He had gone to Melody's room first, found his daughter to be wide awake and staring at the planet and stars mobile on the cot that was the gift from the Doctor. He'd lifted her up and held her for a few moments, knowing that if he got to her before she started crying than her mother could get some real rest. Melody had been teething when he left, and he imagined Amelia had had quite a few sleepless nights.

He talked to his daughter about the case he had just solved, avoiding the gory details since he knew for a fact Melody would remember this event for years to come, even though he knew in the morning he'd be going over it all over again for Amelia. He watched as her eyelids fluttered closed and he waited for her breathing to even out, to signal she was back asleep, and then he put her back in the crib and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Then it was time to retire to his own room. He deposited the bag he'd taken with him on the floor near the closet and made his way over to the bed. Amelia was deep asleep, and he saw his favorite purple shirt was buttoned up around a pillow that she was holding onto, with her nose buried in it. He could also make out the collar of the black shirt she had bought him for a "just because" gift under her ginger hair. She must have missed him terribly to steal two of his shirts for bedtime. This had been their first separation since he had rescued her on Demon's Run, and it must have hit her harder than he'd thought it would.

He changed out of his clothing quickly and quietly, trying his level best not to wake her. She was sleeping on his side of the bed, but her back was towards the middle of the bed. He carefully pulled back the covers and slipped into bed with her. He draped an arm around her waist and pulled her slightly against him. He had missed her more than he realized, he supposed as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the scent of her jasmine shampoo. He had missed his family and missed his home, and even solving such a difficult case had not made the separation any easier.

He felt her let go of the pillow and turn slightly, and he waited for her to speak. But she hadn't woken up, still deep in sleep. She turned some more so that she was facing him now, face buried in the crook of his neck, and he tightened his hold on her. It felt good to hold her again, just as it had felt good to hold their daughter, and when Amelia awoke in the morning he had the feeling she would be very eager to show him how much she had missed him. For now, though, he was content to hold her close as he joined her in sleep, happy to be home.


End file.
